In communication devices or data processing devices, to link optical paths for optical signals (such as optical fibers or optical waveguides) with photoelectric devices disposed at various places in these devices, it may be sometimes required to change the optical paths at an angle of 90 degrees for example.
Up to the present, as a known optical path changer component for changing a direction of an optical fiber at an angle of 90 degrees toward a photoelectric device, in particular as a known optical connector, a mirror disposed in front of an end of the optical fiber and a mirror face locally formed at a proper point in the optical fiber have been generally available. A mirror inclined at an angle of 45 degrees away from an optical path reflects light traveling in a horizontal optical fiber toward a direction at an angle of 90 degrees away therefrom and thus the light is directed to a photoelectric device or tracks back its reverse route. Meanwhile, an optical connector herein may include an optical interface connector for linking an optical fiber with a photoelectric device, as well as a general optical connector for mutual link of optical fibers.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Serials 2000-292658, 2004-94070 and 2003-315578 disclose related arts.